Finding My Perfect Edward Cullen
by ScarletKnight3496
Summary: Khalen is a Twilight fan. The only things she wishes is that falling in love with someone like Edward Cullen could be so easy. When the guy Khalen likes finds her sketch book, things may end up going the wrong way.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story and I'm hoping people who read it like it. It's not about the Cullen family or Bella, but it's a 17 year old's search to find_ her_ perfect Edward.

Finding my perfect Edward Cullen

**1**

In the world of Werewolves and vampires, everything is planned out for the characters. The one thing that these characters lack, is a taste of reality. Sure, Stephenie Meyer's world seems realistic enough, but falling in love just isn't that easy. I am one of those kinds of people who check their horoscope everyday, just to see it say "You will fall in love today". I have learned so many times in my seventeen years of life, that no matter how many times you say "I love you", and mean it, nothing will make you feel better… almost complete… than saying that to your one true love.

****************

Tuesday, November 17 6:21

My house

_Call me. Call me_. I was sitting on my bed staring at my cell phone. _Call me. _My phone sat quietly, waiting for someone to revive it.

"Come on, Sam. You said you'd call." I was aggravated. My life had taken a turn for the worse today. Love was a complicated thing… more complicated than I ever would have thought.

_You're hot then your cold, your yes then your no, your in then you-_

I picked up my phone mid ring. "Hello?" I asked, quickly.

"O-M-G, Khalen what happened?! I heard Mallory talking about it in P.E." She was breathless

"Mallory? How would she know?" I asked chewing my non-existent nails.

"I thought you told her…" I heard Sam gasp. "Oh! What a little brat! She thinks she so superior, doesn't she?"

" Okay, now that we're on the same page, can I tell you what happened?" I asked, even though the voice in my head was saying not to say anything.

"Of course."

****************

Tuesday, November 17 2:10

French Class

"Bonjour, Madame Boullior." I said as I walked into the room.

She scowled at me as I walked into the classroom late. I looked around the room frantically, trying to find an open seat. Luckily there was a seat open in the back of the classroom, with no one sitting at it.

I sat quietly and pulled out my sketch pad. I also flipped open my french book to make it look like I was actually paying attention.

I had been working on a self portrait for the past week. Well, not a _self-_portrait, but a portrait none the less. It was of Jonah, my long-time… I really wouldn't call it a crush. I never think of him as a crush. In my book a crush is someone you think is pretty hot, but then suddenly think is ugly.

Jonah had never been just a crush. I had always thought he was flawless, and gorgeous. Not hot. That was a pre-teen term used by boy-crazed girls.

So far my portrait looked pretty good for a weeks worth of work. Sadly I hadn't been doing my homework, which was unusual for me. I had gotten Jonah's features down, perfectly matching his head shot. I had the rough outline of his hair, which would be my main goal during this hour.

My drawing hand was cramping. I had been drawing for at least 45 minutes straight. I closed my sketches and looked up at my book. From the corner of my eye I noticed a movement out of the corner of my eye.

I caught eyes with his hazel-brown eyes. My mouth hung open like a fly trap. He smiled, and laughed a little at my expression.

"Something funny, back there?" Madame Boullior called back to us.

"Non, Madame." Jonah answered , in a perfect french accent.

The bell rang, exactly after Jonah answered her. I gathered my books and started to run back to my locker. My boot obvioulsy wanted to kill me from embarrasement, so instead of letting me go straight to my locker, the tip of my shoe caught the lip of the door.

My books scattered on the floor, and in my haste to get to my locker I picked up all books except the most important.

The next thing I knew I was crying on the steering wheel of my car. Sara Moyom had found my sketch book and had looked through all of my sketches. Not a single sketch in that book lacked a figure of jonah. I had drawn countless pictures of Jonah and I kissing and dancing.

Once I got back to my locker after history, I noticed Sara laughing while showing Jonah all of the sketches. He looked at them with wide bugging eyes. That's when I ran and left the school's premises at once.

****************

Tuesday, November 17 6:33

My house

"He saw all of your sketches! I'm am so sorry! I know how detailed your sketches can be! They're amazing, but I have one question for you. If you had these very _very_ detailed sketches, why did you bring the book to school? You know how the school is known for kids stealing other peoples belongings? They don't call it 'University of Juvenile Delinquents' for nothing Khalen."

"God, Sam! Would you just listen to me!? Not only did he see all the sketches, he saw me drawing him! It wouldn't be so bad if he didn't see me drawing him!" I was staring at my reflection in the mirror of my bathroom.

"Okay, calm down Khalen. Everything will be fine. I'm on my way over right now. Don't move anywhere. I'll be there in five minutes!" She hung up without a goodbye.

I ran back to my bed, to sulk in my misery. I covered my head with my sheets. What was I supposed to say to him if he asks why I drew him?

"So, Khalen, you drew quite I lot of pictures of me. why?"

"Oh, um, a, ah, English project. Yeah. We have to draw someone who inspires us."

" I inspire you?"

"Um…"

I could barely think those words. Why was it so hard to talk to people… guys especially. Apparently everyone wanted me to fail life. No one would ever say hi to me in hallways. No guys ever ask me to dance. And now, Jonah will never look my way again because of those stupid sketches. I should just burn that book…if I ever get it back.

Now all I can do is mope. I can be sad, and cry if I wanted to. I laid my head down on my pillow, like they do in movies waiting for tears to come. My breath was making the pillow warm and damp. I lifted my head to see the pillow dry, no tears came. Maybe I wasn't sad… maybe I was…Relieved. Relieved because now I didn't have to sneak around the truth. Telling lies to people, and acting like I didn't care. Maybe all I could do now, is hope that Jonah wouldn't look at this the wrong way.

Here's hoping.


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

My house

Tuesday, November 17 9:14

"I don't know, Sam. I can't really describe it. It's like… I can just be myself around everyone and not be afraid of…Myself for the most part. I have been hiding this for seven years. I can't even begin to tell you how it feels to have this off of my chest. I feel like I can fly without wings, and never die."

We were sitting around a empty pizza box, in our pajamas watching "America's funniest home videos."

"Aren't you worried that he'll… I have no idea where I'm going with this…" She confessed.

"That's why I love you." I turned the volume up on the television.

"Okay," Sam said, swollowing her last piece of crust. "What if tommorrow people come up to you and specifically ask 'Do you like Jonah?'" she arched one eyebrow.

"I'll tell them the truth. I am tired of hiding things from the world! It's about time I show people what I am capable of."

She shook her head in disbelief.

"Sometimes you can be so unpretictable. One day you say 'I never want Jonah to know!' then the next day you go all 'I'm so happy to get this off my chest'. Make up your mind!" She punched my shoulder gentally.

"I am a very complex girl. You should know that by now." I scolded her.

"I've known since the first day I met you. Why I didn't run away when I had the chance? Now, that's a little iffy…" She smiled.

I turned my attention back to the television, but ddin't focus on the screen. Instead I thought of the day to come.

****************

Wednesday, November 18 8:47

"So far so good." Sam whispered, as we snuck out of the school, building. We were walking to her car, to go get some Starbucks.

"Hey," she said a little louder once we were out of the building. "I didn't see Jonah in Calculus. Did you see him, anywhere?" I could tell she was doing this to annoy me, but I wouldn't let her get to me.

"No, actually I didn't. I'm sure he's just late."

"Khalen, he's a straight A student. He wouldn't just show up late to school one day, which just happens to be the day after he found your sketch book."

"Ahem. He didn't find it. Sara did, and she showed them to him." I corrected her as I got into her car.

"How you can be so calm about this I don't know." She smoothly pulled out of the lot, and Drove down the road.

"I told you. I don't want to hide anything anymore. Finally my life feels complete, and now it doesn't feel like a mystery."

I watched the pine trees pass us, at a considerable speed. I watched the brown of the trunks mold into one another. I searched the in between the brown mess, to find any animal of any kind. Maybe an abnormally large wolf or a human figure devouring an innocent deer. Again I found myself disappointed, to find only a small rabbit hopping through the forests.

I sighed.

"Finally figuring out that the situation you're in isn't as good as you thought?"Sam asked, turning onto the four lane road.

"No. Just figuring out that love is a myth." I looked at Sam. She gave me a puppy dog face. "Watch the road." I said, manually turning her head to face the road.

"God, you're just like my mom." She huffed.

"That's because a care about you." I patted her shoulder. I faced forward again, but noticed something strange. It was quiet…. Too quiet….

"SAM! Look out!"


	3. Chapter 3

3

Middle of nowhere

Wednesday, November 18 8:54

"Crap!" Sam yelled when she saw the front end of her car. "My mom is going to kill me!" her eyes started to swell with tears, as she took out her phone.

"Sam, it wasn't your fault. That idiotic drunk almost hit you! But you're fine!" I ran over to comfort her, but she shoved me away.

"She couldn't care less about the car. If she found out I skipped school, I am dead!" She opened her phone and dialed 911. "Uh, yes. I'd like to report an accident." Sam said into the receiver.

I looked through the trees, seeing nothing but colors. I imagined what the forest would look like if they were all the opposite colors. Beautiful, and elegant. Yet creepy at the same time, because it wasn't meant to be like that. Not at all, like that.

A cold shiver was sent done my spine, like I had just heard nails against a chalkboard. I folded my arms across my chest, and turned back to Sam, who was putting her phone back into her pocket.

"So?" I hedged.

"The police are on their way, and they're gonna bring a trailer to tow my car, to the shop. Where my mom is evidently going to have to pay thousands upon thousands of dollars, on a car that she not only trusted me with, but said she never wanted me using improperly." She was staring at her feet, the way she always did when she was embarrassed or lying to me.

I stood there looking at her for a minute wondering what she would do. Nothing, but stand there and stare at her feet.

"So," Sam said, looking up, finally, from her feet. "You really think Jonah Skipped class?"

I was shocked by her question. Wasn't this the time where she was supposed to ask me if I thought her car would be totaled? Wasn't I supposed to be her shoulder to cry on?

"Um," was all I said, before gathering my thoughts. "Um, I don't know… Maybe? I mean he could be sick or something."

Sam laughed. "Khalen. He was at school yesterday, healthy as a horse. He couldn't be sick." She lifted an eyebrow at me when I objected.

"Personal matters?" I suggested.

"Like what?" Her eyebrow was still lifted.

"I don't know. Maybe his grandmother died." I half smiled.

"That's Cheerful." She looked down the road, watching the cars drive past, whishing she were in the front seat of a nice, warm car.

I went to examine the front end of the car, being very careful as I did so. Sam was always a very cautious driver. She always buckled her seat belt. She always fixes the mirror as soon as she gets into the car, and she never has been in an accident… until now.

I cringed when I saw the actual damage done to the car. The front end curved around the tree, crushing the headlights into shards of glass. The hood, cringed and wrinkled, was lifted up because of the impulse. The windshield was cracked in various places, and tiny pinecones were lying in between the wrinkled mess of a hood.

I heard a car door slam, but didn't turn around. Maybe the police were finally here.

"Oh my God," an all too familiar voice asked. "Are you guys all right? What happened?"

What_ had _happened? One minute we were in a car about to be crushed into a flaming metal death trap, and the next, Jonah was stepping out of his red Volvo. Sadly, it was red. Not silver like we all wish it was. But whatever.

"Drunk driver, a tree got in my way and now we're waiting for the police to arrive." Sam said. She was speaking since I am pretty sure that my mouth was hanging open like a fly trap.

"That sucks," he said putting his hands into the pockets of his jeans. I couldn't help but notice how blue his eyes looked, or how great his chocolate brown hair looked. His perfect white teeth were hidden behind his perfectly rounded lips. "I'm no mechanic, but based on the smoke coming out of that baby? I'd say the car isn't in that great of shape." He half smiled.

"Yeah, well." Sam said, looking away.

"Hey, do you guys need a ride to school or something? I've got room." He said. And he looked totally hot saying it.

But then it dawned on me. He offered to drive us to school. He _offered_.

"Well I'll need to wait here, with my car. I have a lot of explaining to do to my mother. But Khalen," she said turning to me. "You need a ride don't you?"

"Huh?" I said focusing on something other than Jonah's lips. "Yeah, I do need a ride. But I can just wait if it's a burden to you" I addressed Jonah, without any intention to.

"It's no problem. Come on." He started to walk back to his car. "Oh. And good luck with your car…and mother." He said to Sam.

As soon as he said this, Sam gave me a look that read "CALL ME WITH THE DETAILS"


	4. Chapter 4

4

Jonah's car

Wednesday, November 18 9:26

The front seat of Jonah's car was amazing. Built in seat warmers, and an amazing scent… something that smelled like… cologne and coffee mixed, met me as I stepped into the…Volvo.

As Jonah stepped in he ducked his head, and hopped into the seat. The car vibrated to life, an d pulled away from Sam, who face still looked utterly shocked.

"All right," Jonah said, sweeping his hair away from his face, in a gesture that was totally unintentionally…sexy. But then again everything about Jonah was sexy. His voice, his smell, his eyes when it did their weird little twinkling thing, they were all sexy… but then again maybe I'm the person who notices. The twinkling thing I mean.

"Where to?" He asked. I was still in shock from sitting in the front seat of his car to notice he had asked me a question. When he asked me again I felt like a total idiot, but a goddess at the same time.

"Um, I guess school." I said this looking out at the road, instead of his crystal eyes.

"I guess the only problem there is getting home, isn't it?" he smiled, and I looked. Bad combination. Gorgeous man _plus _an amazing smile? I almost melted in my seat.

"I think you could call that a problem," I found myself saying after I gathered myself together.

He laughed. Laughed. Actually "ha-ha" laughed. He thinks I'm funny! No one thinks I'm funny. Not even Sam.

"I could bring you home, you know. I don't have any special plans." _I could change that._

"Yes!" I said. Although the way he looked at me was like, I had seven head and three eyes, so I think I screamed it. Not said it. "I-I mean. Yeah, you can take me home. But don't you have to take your girlfriend, Sara," I spat her name with as much venom as possible, without scaring Jonah away. "Doesn't she need a ride?"

He looked disgusted. "Sara is not my girlfriend. She never really was. Although," he laughed again. "She thought she was. She tried holding my hands in the hallways. Dancing with me at parties, blah-blah-blah."

"Oh." I had seen those times when she was holding his hand or something. Or even at the parties when she would try to kiss him.

"So, you're, ah, quite the artist, aren't you?" he said reaching into the back, grabbing something and pulling it forward. Throwing it onto my lap, I realized what it was. My sketch book.

I looked at the book and automatically wanted to cry. He had the sketch book with him all last night. And there was nothing I could do about that now.

He saw me looking down, and after a couple minutes of awkward silence ticked by, he spoke again.

"Look, you don't need to be embarrassed. I actually find it kinda cool that you admire me so much." He looked at me, but I didn't budge.

After another minute, when the car stopped and I thought he was going to talk again, I looked up to notice we were parked in front of my house.

"What are we doing he-" I began to ask but he cut me off.

"Do you want some coffee?"

My house

Wednesday, November 18 10:03

"You remembered where my house was?" I asked him as I handed him his coffee. "You haven't been here since Danny went to college." Danny, my brother, had gone to college when he was supposed to be in eleventh grade. He was a very gifted person.

"It's been, like, five years." I said as he sighed after his sip of coffee.

"I guess I've got my dad's sense of direction."

I nodded my head. Jonah and Danny were always very close, mainly because Jonah's older brother Max was best friends with Danny. So Jonah came over frequently, to see Danny. I usually just hid in my room, afraid I embarrass myself.

This time, since I had already embarrassed myself enough, I felt no need to run into the safety of my bedroom. And also, if I had Jonah in my room, what would happen? Thoughts would come in. Very, very strange thoughts…

"Your mom and dad aren't going to be mad that we skipped school are they?" he asked, placing the coffee cup on the table.

"No, are you kidding? They love you." I said putting a mental note in my head, to keep that coffee mug very safe.

"And they won't be mad that I'm here… because they love me. Right?" he smiled again.

"Right."


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it took so long to write, but it's finally here. I'll try to post another chapter before Christmas, but if not Happy Holidays and New Year!**

5

My room

Wednesday, November 18 6:47

My parents got home, just as Jonah had left. I couldn't help but feel a little grateful for that. What if they had come home ten minutes earlier and seen Jonah asleep on the couch. And, yes for the record, he looks Ah-dorable when he sleeps. In fact, so cute, that I almost took a picture. But sadly, as soon as I got my camera, he was picking up his things, getting ready to leave.

"Sorry I gotta leave so soon. My parents' want me home at a certain time every night, and right now, I am" he looked at his watch. "Twenty minutes behind schedule. But call me later if you need a ride tomorrow. You know if Sam can't drive you. See Ya."

And then he walked out the door, without looking back. Hopefully it wouldn't be the last time he would walk out of those doors.

I did notice that as soon as he left the atmosphere suddenly got darker, and not so… shiny. I mean, without Jonah, this house seemed to just be a house. And not some mystical creature coming alive by the great and powerful wizard, Jonah!

Whoa. Too much coffee for me.

As my parents opened the door, they announced their being home, as usual routine.

"Honey, we're home!" or "We're home!" entered the house, at exactly 6:30, every night.

My mother decided to wear the most embarrassing outfit ever. She had her usual yoga classes every Wednesday, and this time, she dragged my dad with her. She was wear bright pink spandex with purple short over them, with a shirt that said "Twinkle twinkle little star, look how great my children are!"', and I was so tempted to say, 'mom this isn't the 80's anymore'. Seriously, she looked like one of those workout show hosts. My dad, at least, wasn't wearing any spandex at all. He was just wearing sweat pants with a tee-shirt.

My parents weren't like most parents. Meaning, they didn't keep the weight they gained, when my mother had Danny and I. They immediately went on a diet plan, and workout sessions. And since then my mother has never stopped. Only now, she has tricked my father into her evil ways. My parents aren't overweight, or underweight, but they do have that little bit flab here and there. So when I see my parents in spandex, my eyes burn. And I'm not even joking. It hurts my eyes to look at my parents, when they're dressed like that. Ugh.

"Hey sweetie," my mother said as she saw me sitting in the chair recently occupied by Jonah. "How was your day?"

There was really no way to sum my day up without screaming my head off, in excitement. So instead of scaring my parents I just said "Fine."

"That's good. Khalen, would you mind making us dinner? We had a really hard work out today, and are very tired. Please? Some spaghetti might be nice."

Of course. Every Wednesday after they come home I always have to make them dinner. It's always spaghetti, or lasagna or something that has pasta or carbohydrates in it.

"Sure," I said getting up and moving to the pantry.

**********************************************

Thursday, November 19 7:23

"Khalen?" my mother asked as I was putting my cereal bowl into the sink.

"Yeah, mom?" I asked turning around to grab my jacket and bags.

She walked over to the door. "Do you know why there's a red Volvo in our driveway?"

I almost fainted right there on the floor, in front of my mother. I hadn't even called him last night! How did he know that I would need a drive? To school, of all places.

"A red Volvo?" I asked even though she said it like 5 seconds ago. "Yeah, that's my ride to school." I managed to say this without my voice acting up. "'Bye!" I screeched as I shut the door behind me.

As I started toward the car, I realized something. Isn't this sorta….kinda like Twilight? I mean, Edward picks Bella up in the morning, to drive her to school, and here I am walking to Jonah's car, so he can drive me to school. I mean, Jonah looks more like a Jacob, and I wouldn't necessarily put myself in the Bella category. I'm more of an Alice, but with longer hair. But Werewolves and Vampires hate each other… but I don't hate Jonah. Whatever the opposite of hate is, it's that. That would be love, right? No. It's more than love. I have an obsession. May I return to the sketches?

"Hey," he said, as I tumbled into his car. I am glad I was in the seat and not standing because I'm 100% sure that my legs would've turned to jell-o and Jonah would be putting me into a container to keep me in one spot.

"Hi," I said back trying to control my heart which was doing a little tap dance inside my chest.

My eyes directed towards his, and then to his perfect body. He was wearing a faded pair of jeans, a Nantucket tee-shirt and a sweatshirt over it. I couldn't see his feet, but I had a feeling they were in sneakers.

The car ride was quiet, except for the soft thuds of the pebbles under the car. If you had asked me if I was nervous showing up to school with the most popular person driving me, I probably would've said no. But that was before I saw how many people were staring.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry I didn't get this posted sooner, but I did write over the past week so you can expect more chapters. Enjoy!

6

Thursday, November 19 7:39

I was waiting for public humiliation as I stepped out of Jonah's car. I was ready for the pointing and laughter based on what Sarah and Mallory had decided to do. Walking to the building was treacherous with people staring and whispering into each other's ears. The jocks were too preoccupied with the cheerleaders whose, in my personal judgment, skirts were getting higher, at every game. But the cheerleader's eyes were elsewhere. I could feel Sarah's stare piercing the skin on the back of my neck. Walking next to the most beautiful creature ever created (thanks to Mr. &Mrs. McCay for loving each other so much) was a little intense, and my heart was beating like I had just run a ten mile race… And won.

As we walked into the building I noticed that the walls and lockers were blank. And if Sarah and Mallory were planning to do anything to torture me, in anyway, they would've done it by now.

_Thank God my sketches are safe and un-copied. _ I said letting out a sigh.

A heavy sigh, I might add, which could possibly be the reason why Jonah started laughing.

"Don't worry, Khalen." THUD. Yes, that is what you're thinking it is. That would be my hearts reaction to him saying my name. "I asked Sarah not to post anything about your, or me. Breathe. Relax. Don't worry." He said, patting my back as if we were best pals.

I was struck, as Jonah's arm went around my waist and held me against him. I was struck mainly because we were now walking down the hallway, walking hip to hip, and if I was tall enough, shoulder to shoulder. Also struck because of the fact that Jonah's arm was snaked around my waist, actually touching me. I can hear the Hallelujah Chorus already.

"I'm not, I mean I wasn't sighing about that." I finally sputtered out, looking at him, pleading.

"Sure," he smiled. THUD. Did my heart just explode? I looked down just to make sure. Nope, still intact, although it was beating crazily.

The first bell rang, and as we headed to Calculus I remembered something. I never called Sam. I had forgotten to call her, and she was going to be so mad at me, and I had no control over it.

And long behold, there was Sam sitting in our usual back of the classroom table, with a sour look on her face. I excused myself from Jonah and started toward her.

I could tell from her expression, she was about to win World War 3.

"Hi," I said as I sat down next to her. She looked up from her book raised an eyebrow, and returned to her book, without saying a single word. I sighed and started to try to explain.

But before I could even say a single word, Ms. Lewis, the human fossil, shuffled into the room, calling attention to the class. She had been at the school, for probably more than 60 years, so everyone gave her respect in the classroom. But out of the classroom it was a totally different story.

I grabbed a pen from my bag, along with a sheet of paper and wrote down my explanation.

_**Sam, Come on. It was Spaghetti night, and our dishwasher broke down so I had to do them by hand. And by the time I was done it was 10:00 and I had to take a shower. Please forgive me? I know I didn't call but I had every intention too, and it slipped my mind. Please?**_

Sam looked at it, and read it carefully before answering.

_**Fine, you're forgiven. But I want every single detail, including taste.**_

_**You are the weirdest person I think I've ever met. **_ That was all I could write before Ms. Lewis called my name.

"Khalen?" she said, shuffling her way over to me.

"Yes?" I looked up.

"You need to see me after class. We need to go over couple of things together." She croaked, shuffling back to her desk.

And that could only mean one very, very bad thing. A tutor.

**********************************

Cafeteria

I am too numb to know what time it is

"A tutor?" Sam squealed as she bought her lunch.

I was too sickened by the thought of a tutor, that my appetite was gone. "Yeah, a tutor. And the worst part of it all is that I get no say in who my tutor is going to be. Yay I get some freak with glasses to be my tutor. So much fun!"

I bout my granola bar and water and walked behind Sam following her to a table. The lunch room wasn't crowded at all. Although Mr. Hertz did let us out ten minutes early. He is our English teacher, who seems to only know about grammar, and nothing else. I sat down at a table, while the world around me seemed to know exactly where they were. I, on the other hand did not know where I was. Yeah, I was in the school cafeteria, and yeah I was with Sam, but my mind still wandered.

"Khalen?" Sam said frustrated. "I kinda asked you a question."

"Oh." I said, trying to rack my brain with things she could've possibly said. Maybe it was 'What are you going to do about your tutor?". But that didn't seem like a Sam kind of answer. Okay, let's try this-

"Hey Khalen, Sam." Jonah slid into the seat next to me. Why was he even talking to me anyways? I mean, think about it. I'm not popular, nor will I ever be. My hair gets frizzy in humidity, plus I've only dated three guys, whom none of were popular. So what was I supposed to make of this?

"Hi," I finally said after thinking this through.

He obviously didn't catch my mood, although Sam certainly did.

"So, guess who your new tutor is? Ms. Lewis just talked to me and said that I was the only one who could get you back on track." He smiled.

"You're my tutor?" I said shocked. He is a straight A student, but if anything, he'll just make me fall off the tracks more.

"Yeah, so when I drop you off at your place, I'll be coming inside." He said placing his arms behind his head, totally relaxed.

"Sure," I said hotly, at the thought of having Jonah over with my parents. It'll be like he's the reincarnation of their favorite dead actor or something. They'll be all over him. "Sounds like fun,"

"Yeah," he said, and melted me with a wink.


	7. Chapter 7

7

My house

Thursday, November 19 3:34

As we pulled up to my house all I could think was_ my parents are home and my new tutor is coming inside. I am in a lot of trouble._ But when I got inside I realized that I was in less trouble than I thought. There on the kitchen table was a sheet of paper with my name on it.

_**Khalen, we've gone out to dinner with the McCay's. Here's twenty dollars to order something to eat. We'll be back by midnight. Love, mom and dad.**_

I had read this aloud. Gone to dinner with the McCay's? Since when did they just go out to dinner with old family friends? I mean, never in my entire existence have they ever gone out to dinner with old family friends and not told me about it.

Jonah on the other hand new why. "Oh. Right. I was supposed to tell you about that. But I," he looked at me, "had other things on my mind."

Other things? Like what? How short Sarah's skirt was? How many pull up's can I do? Wow. When did I become so harsh? I don't know.

"Gotcha. Well at least we don't have school tomorrow." I said, as I dialed Pizza Hut.

**************************************

My House

Thursday, November 19 3:57

"So what are you doing for thanksgiving break? Anything special?" Jonah asked as he sat down in my father's favorite chair. I think that the chair suits Jonah better than my father.

"Yeah, actually, we're having this little get together with all of our close family friends. You're probably on the list too. That's what I have to do tomorrow anyway. I have to hand deliver every single invitation." I sat down on the sofa next to him.

"You need any help with it?" he asked curiously.

"You can help if you want," I assured. "You want some coffee?" I asked standing up, and walking to the kitchen.

"Here," he said following me. "I'll help."

The button on the coffee machine was blinking, and the kitchen was filling up with the smell of fresh coffee. I got us two mugs and Jonah got the cream and sugar, and everything was running smoothly.

"So, your parents are making you hand deliver the invites?" he said taking a sip of his coffee. "That's harsh."

"Yeah, well," I said taking a gulp from my mug.

I looked back at him, looking into his eyes. We were just standing there awkwardly. How can someone who is so incredibly gorgeous, be so kind hearted? I mean, he loves kids, he's a swimmer, and he's really strong, and not to mention his flawless features. Moist people like that are totally conceited and a little bit too obsessed with their looks. Yeah, Jonah wore nice clothes that definitely cost more than my fifteen dollar monthly allowance, but he doesn't brag about it. He also doesn't wear sunglasses inside the building, which I find to be as stupid as stupid gets.

"Ah!" I screamed. The door bell rung, breaking the silence. And speaking of breaking, my mug was now shattered across the room, and thus more, I sprayed Jonah with hot coffee. Great.

"Shoot," I muttered, except I didn't say shoot, although the word had three of the same letters. "Hang on," I said to Jonah before going to open the door.

The pizza man was on the other side of the door. "12.35$ is the amount." He said promptly.

"Here," I said handing him the twenty dollar bill. "Keep the change." I took the pizza box from him and placed it on the coffee table in the living room.

I turned back to the kitchen and muffled a laugh. Jonah was looking at his shirt, with a horrified expression.

"Come on," I said, dragging him up the steps and to the laundry room.

The room was small, warm, and without a doubt my least favorite room in the house. "Take your shirt off and put it in the washer. I'll go get you a new shirt." I said as I backed out of the room.

I walked down to Danny's room which he still vacates when he's not a college. Whenever Max and Jonah came over and went swimming, they would usually dive into the pool with their shirts on. After that I would see Jonah walking around the house with one of my brother's tee-shirts on. I guess it would be just like old times for him.

The wooden dresser stood on the far side of the room. My brother was so untidy during grade school, but once he went to college, it was a totally different story. Well his room here was anyway. I had no idea what his dorm room looked like. For all I know he could have socks hanging from the lights and boxers on his pillow case… or worse boxers as his pillow case.

I grabbed a random shirt from his dresser, and quickly checked the wording on it, to make sure it was appropriate. My brother owns a lot of shirts like that and I don't think I would let Jonah where shirts like that.

I made my way back to the laundry room, and stopped dead in my tracks. My eyes would have been staring at his muscular chest, but instead my eyes went straight his worried face. Jonah was gripping the side of the washing machine, with his hands, the veins in his arms bursting.

"Jonah?" I asked. Jonah looked up at me, his blue eyes sparkling again, saying nothing. "Is there something wrong?" I asked placing my hand on his arm.

He still said nothing. "Jonah, you can tell me. I promise I won't tell anyone."

But the word anyone barely made it out of my mouth before Jonah's lips were planted on mine.

Blood boiled behind my lips, and my hand slowly moved up his arm. My other hand had gone limp, dropping his new shirt. His lips felt amazing against mine; so smooth and soft. And the taste! Oh, the taste! Thundermint and coffee just like his car. His hand slowly lifted my bangs out of the way and then held my head closer to him. I never thought I would be kissed this way. My three boyfriends in the past failed to pass in the kissing section. Most of them just planted one on me, without any notice, and were flat and boring. Now, this _was_ out of nowhere, but it was far from boring. I felt a spark of… Something I can't really put my finger on what exactly it was, but I do know that whatever it was, I had never felt it before. It felt like my mouth… not only my mouth but my whole entire body was like a firecracker that had just been set off.

Jonah's hands cropped my face, and slowly pushed my lips away, but kept his forehead on mine. I didn't even feel him lift me, but I was suddenly sitting on top of the washing machine. Our head were level, for once, and he was smiling. It's like he pushed an automatic response button, because soon enough I felt a smile spread across my face too.

"What was that for?" I asked, still trying to get my breathing at a normal rate.

"Just for the hell of it," Was all he said before he started to kiss me again.


End file.
